Not So Different
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Set during "Dawn of the Apes", a young girl robbed of her ability to ever speak again must learn how to survive in the quarantine zone with the other humans. However, the threat of the apes becomes much stronger and now their fates become intertwined. (Focuses on Blue Eyes relationship with female character).
1. Meeting

"Hey mute!" Carver shouted from the edge of the forest. He gazed around and then spotted a figure in the flowing creek. The figure was a girl with long black hair that is held back in a bun on top of her head with various strands sticking out. She was wearing dirty jeans that are soaked toward the knee along with a black tanktop. She was bare foot and she could see her bare feet from the clear water. The girl was staring at the water, her hands extended out toward the water. Then, she leaned down and grabbed a bass right out of the water. The bass was squirming in her hands, but the girl ignored it. It was her dinner tonight. She walked toward Carver and the fish was slowly flapping in her hands.

"You gonna share that?" The man asked the girl which caused her to raise a brow at him.

She walked past him, stopping at a tree stump where a bag was resting. The fish is now completely dead and she places it inside the bag, causing Carver to groan at the sight.

"Your bag is gonna smell like shit," he complained but she did not answer him, only stared at him with an unamused expression.

He sighed in annoyance from her silence and looked toward the forest. "I'm going to head back; maybe you can grab some more fish. I'll make sure we don't leave you."

She nodded her head and used signed language to say "thank you". Craver only knew that sign and he nodded his head. The girl placed her bookbag onto her back and walked back into the water. She groaned from the cold water against her damp jeans but stared down at the water, waiting for a fish to swim by. As she was waiting, she felt as though she was being watched but figured it was just an animal in the forest. Probably a deer or a bear that was hungry. Her blue eyes focused into the water once she saw a pair of fish swimming toward her. She stood completely still and then crouched down, but her foot slipped on a rock causing her to fall right into the water. She caught herself on her hands but she was soaking from head to her bare feet. The fish swam away from the splash causing her to slap her hands into the water in annoyance.

In the distance she could swear that she heard laughing, like hysterical laughing with strange animal sounds combined. She stood up, but it difficult to walk because her clothes were weighing her down. She shook her head, causing her long black hair to fall from its bun and hang heavily at her chest. Once she reached the shore, she began to ring out the water from her shirt and her hair. She put her tennis shoes on despite her feet still being damp. Then, she put her hoodie over her chest, leaving the hood up over her head. The sun was causing her clothes to feel extremely stiff.

Well, at least she has ONE fish for dinner. At least no one saw her fall into the water like a clumsy bear.

She began her walk back toward the trucks, following the dirt path. She was snapping her fingers, hoping the sound would keep wild animals away from her path. Carver was right; her bag was beginning to smell like wet fish. Then, a sudden gun shot when off causing her to nearly fall back onto the soil, it sounded like it was just feet away from her. She kept her blue eyes on the path, and in front of her where two large, dark…creatures.

She stayed on the ground due to the size of the creatures and she saw Carver pointing a gun at them. The girl took a step forward but made sure she was quiet not to scare the animals.

"Stay back!" Carver shouted toward the two creatures, despite the fact that one of them was already injured.

That is when the girl ran over to the creatures. Carver had his finger on the trigger until she ran in between him and the creatures. It seemed that time itself stopped because she peered over her shoulder to look at the creatures. They were apes. Creatures that her parents told her about and warned her about. They were a myth only because humans did not want to admit that they existed. They were feared due to their growing intelligence. Yet, she and the chimpanzee made eye contact. She only saw fear in those blue eyes and that look reminded her of herself. She stared at the gun and then grabbed it her hands causing Craver to groan in annoyance.

"MUTE! LET GO! HEY! GUYS! HEY!" He shouted at her but she refused to let the gun down. They struggled in their attempt for dominance but he finally pushed her away, knocking her to the ground.

The chimpanzee then screamed so loudly it caused the girl and Craver to cover their ears. Once the cry died down, Craver pointed the gun at the apes but the girl stopped in between them. She had one hand outstretched toward Craver, keeping her dark blue eyes on him.

His hand was shaking as he stared at her. "Get out of the way. THEY WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted at her but she did not budge. She only shook her head but he refused to lower his gun.

From behind Carver she could see the group running over with guns in their hands and they all stopped upon seeing the apes. She gazed over her shoulder to see one chimp had a large scar across his chest and was standing in front of the wounded one, protecting it.

"Jesus Craver," Malcolm mumbled as he walked over to them. "What the hell happened?!"

"I…I shot it," Craver replied, keeping his finger on the trigger. "It was gonna attack me…"

His comment made the mute gaze over at him with anger in her blue hues. She was making her signs too fast for even her to understand. Then, everyone gazed up toward the hill once they heard screeching and the trees began to shake. Craver grabbed the black headed girl's arm to drag her away from the apes, and towards the group. The apes appeared from every direction, it was completely overwhelming. A large chimpanzee stood on top of a tree truck and his demeanor was of complete authority. His eyes were like knives, ready to pierce them in their hearts. If his eyes didn't pierce them, the spears the other apes have will.

She couldn't take her eyes off the apes; there are at least eighty of them, perhaps even more. Every in the group stood completely still. Craver kept his grip on the girl's arm, gently pulling her into the group.

"LEAVE!" The leader shouted and every human's skin crawled. It…SPOKE.

The girl nicknamed mute, signed to the group, "_Impossible_…." Of course, no one saw her sign because their eyes were on the ape that spoke. However, some apes noticed her sign because one or two pointed at her.

"Okay, yeah….we're going," Malcolm mumbled, keeping his arms close to his girlfriend and his only son.

"GO!" It shouted again, and this time everyone moved. Their feet couldn't move fast enough for them.


	2. Home?

"_Now hold still," a man's voice echoed through her head. Bright lights were shinning down on her, nearly binding her. She moved her gaze to the side to see many medical instruments. Some were already coated in dried blood, and the sight caused her heart rate to escalate. She tried to move her hands, but her wrists were tied to the bed, perverting her escape. _

"_I promise, this won't hurt." The man spoke, but all she heard was "I'm lying" from his mouth. A Cheshire smile appeared on her mouth and then an anguish scream was all she could hear_.

The dark headed girl shot up from her head and was breathing heavily. Her eyes darted to the side only to see her room, not a medical room. Everything was still the same, as messy as ever. She pushed her heavy covers back, letting them fall to the floor, and swung her bare feet onto the ground. Her heart rate was still racing in her chest, near to the point of breaking her rib cage. She reached for her bedside table and turned on the lamp, it took a while for the light to appear but it finally did. So, the rumors were true? The electricity was running low. If that happened, it would be true chaos. She stood up and walked over to a dresser with a bowl filled with water and a towel, a small washing station. She placed her hands into the cold water and splashed her face multiple times, silently telling herself it was just a dream.

Mute picked up the towel and wiped her face, slowly. She gazed at herself in the mirror placed behind the dresser and could see just how pale she was, as if the color was taken from her face. The stress of the world has made the young fourteen year old look like an adult. She gathered all her curly black locks and made a ponytail to keep the strands from her face. Her hand touched her neck, where a massive scar runs horizontally across her skin. The scar has been there for years, but it feels like it just appeared. Then, she ran her hand through her long black curls, moving her hair to see a large scar on the left side of her head. The sight made her heart crumble and her breath to be ripped from her lips. She walked away from the dresser and just sat on her bed, rubbing her face.

'_You're awake, awake, you're okay, you're okay,_' she thought to herself. She wished she could TELL herself she was okay, but she can't. Not since her larynx was damaged so many years ago along with areas of her brain. It just seemed like yesterday all those experiments took place.

She looked over to her bed side table and saw her journal. Feeling an urge to write, she picked up along with the pen on top, opened the cover, found a blank page, and wrote.

_**Journal Entry #25**_

_Yesterday, Malcolm and the group found apes. Yes, apes. I never thought I would see them in person. They are much scarier in person than in the books. They were terrifying. They are pure muscle, no fat. I'm better sure they could rip my arms off if they wanted. Yet, I was angry with Craver for shooting one of them. It wasn't doing ANYTHING to him. Craver has always been trigger happy, but he really messed up yesterday. I'm supposed to be scared of the apes, but when I looked at one who was closest to me, I wasn't scared. It…looked like it was scared. Frightened. Concerned for the wounded ape. Just that expression it wore made me realize that maybe, just maybe, we aren't so different after all. We feel the same emotions, it's obvious. Those books were wrong. _

She paused her writing when she heard a knock at her door. Of course, she couldn't say come in so the person entered.

It was Ellie.

The woman just smiled at her, "Hey….I heard you moving. You okay?"

The girl only nodded, keeping her gaze to her journal. The woman walked into her room and stood there with a small flashlight. "Listen, I know yesterday must have scared you; I know it did for me. I'm here if you need to…" The girl knew she was going to say talk, express, discuss, she could see it on her face when she paused her sentence. It made her angry that people don't think before they speak.

Ellie only cleared her throat, "if you need to let me know."

Mute only nodded, and walked back to her bed, sitting back on the quilts. Ellie just watched her and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"We have some food for breakfast, how do eggs sound?"

The girl only nodded, and that sent Ellie away.

The older woman meant well. She was kind, compassionate, empathic, and good hearted. However, she knew the woman saw her as the daughter she lost so long ago due to the Simian Flu. Mute can never replace the daughter nor does she want to. She HAD parents, they may be gone, but she doesn't need anyone. She's lived alone until Malcom's family found her stealing from them one night. Instead of beating the crap out of her, they kept her and fed her. They were kind-hearted people, but the girl was still weary of them. All of them.

Finally, she stood up and walked through the narrow apartment and into the kitchen. Alexander was sitting at the table, drawing in his sketch pad, ignore everyone. It didn't bother the young girl. She sat down beside him, he only nodded at her. The girl heard the door open and slam, it was Malcolm. He sounded like he was in a hurry. He ran into the kitchen area and his eyes landed on the girl.

"**YOU**. I need you to come with me, now!" he was practically demanding she come.

Ellie stopped frying the eggs to look over at him, "Malcom. Calm down, what's wrong?"

He only looked at his wife, he pressed her lips together, as if he didn't want to speak. Finally, he opened his mouth, "Apes are outside the wall."

That sentence made everyone just stare at him. The apes? Why? They have never come to the human wall before, why now? Ellie blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Then, she shouldn't go. What can a fourteen year old girl do!?" Ellie questioned with anger in her eyes.

"She knows sign language, they know sign language. We need her help, Ellie. Please understand," Malcom replied, nearly begging for his wife to understand the importance of the situation.

"Malcolm, be reasonable-" Ellie stopped her sentence because the young girl stood up and walked over to Malcom. Ellie pressed her lips together and nodded in defeat.

"Just….be careful," she whispered to the pair.


	3. Bag

"This is so some deep shit you got us into," Dreyfus spat at Malcom and the young girl.

They were standing near the wall, none of them looking at the apes upon horses or with the spears. Why would anyone want to look at them? They looked ready for war. As if they were hungry for the smell of human blood on their dark fur. It made goosebumps grow on the young girl's arm and her hands involuntary retreat to her forearms.

"We did tell you about them," Malcom countered back at the older leader of humanity.  
"I didn't think they knew had to ride freakin' horses! YOU go out there and deal with them." Dreyfus was so angry, it looked like he could spit venom at them.

Malcom and the young girl exchanged glances for a moment, then they both headed down the stairs. He did not say anything to her, nor did she make any gestures at him. They both stood at the entrance of the wall, waiting for the doors to be opened.

"I'll do the talking," Malcom whispered to the girl and she only rose a brow at him.

Of course he would do the TALKING. Unless, he wants her to just open her lips and let nothing be heard. The switch to the gates was pressed from above and the sound of metal sliding against one another was echoing in everyone's ears. Once the gates were open, the sight of the apes made the girl's skin crawl. They were upon the backs of horses. Their fur was painted in the form of skeletons, as if they were the walking dead or servants of the grim reaper. She did not feel safe, despite the crowd of people behind her and Malcom with various types of guns.

Malcom took a step forward, but when she gazed over to him, she noticed sweat falling from his hair line. She stayed behind him as they walked over to the apes upon the horses. Once they were an inches from the horse that their leader rode upon. The leader of the apes stared down at them, causing shivers to run down the girl's spine. It made her extremely uncomfortable, almost frightened. Mute's gaze moved from the leader to his followers. One follower, who had many scars upon his face along with a blinded eye, frightened her the most. His expression was one of anger and most of all hatred. She averted her gaze to the cement below, and stared at her dirty tennis shoes.

"APES," The leader of the apes shouted so loudly that both Malcom and the girl took two steps backwards. They heard it spoke before, but perhaps they wished it was only a nightmare. Now, it spoke a second time, and it demanded to know it was reality.

"DO NOT WANT WAR. BUT WILL FIGHT IF MOST." He pointed to the walls of the humans, "HUMAN, HOME." Then his finger pointed behind him toward the large forest, "APES, HOME."

Then, the leader gazed down to her and Malcom. "Do, not….come back." He spoke softer to them. Malcom nodded his head at least four times, very quickly.

"Help me out," Malcom whispered down to the girl.

Mute only gazed up at him and back to the hundreds of apes. Her hands felt shaky, and couldn't think straight. Finally, she raised her hands up and slowly signed, "_We stay here_. _We not go to your home."_

The leader nodded toward the girl, and she lowered her hands to her side. Another ape moved its horse over to them and there was something in its hand. A bag. Before she could wonder who it belonged to, it was dropped in front of her and Malcom. Mute stared at the bag on the ground and then her gaze moved up to the ape upon the horse. She knew those eyes, those blue hues that reminded her of the river, or of the sky above. They were filled with fear just a day ago, now there was anger. Strange how emotions change like the pattern of the winds in a day.

The girl noticed Malcom was not going to move to pick it up so she stepped forward and bent down. Her hands unzipped the book bag and noticed a sketchpad. She knew who this belonged to. Malcom's son. He must have dropped it yesterday when they ran into the apes. She picked it up and handed it to Malcom who seemed relieved to have the bag back. He only nodded at the leader.

"Thank you," he whispered up to him.

The leader of the apes only kept his gaze on the pair as he pulled the reigns of his horse to the side. The horse trotted back to the road, to their home. The apes followed after their leader, except for one. Mute could feel its gaze on them, and she resisted to look at it. She had read that making eye contact with apes was dangerous because they would feel threatened and attack. Then, she brought herself to look up and she saw the one eyed ape staring at them. It looked as though he wanted to eat them, or just rip off their arms for sport. Finally, it moved its horse away from them and followed the leader.

Malcom started to walk back to the gate, but the girl kept her gaze on the rough ape. Then, her gaze moved to the ape who had the scars upon his chest. They made eye contact and she only narrowed her gaze at him. It did the same, for only a moment, then turned to look away. Its horse moved behind the rough ape's, as they followed their leader.

"Come on," Malcom spoke to the girl. "Let's get back to the house."

The girl only nodded and followed behind him.


	4. Village

"_Looking you over and you don't know my name yet  
But by the time you looked away, already knew I couldn't fake it  
I got this need for you, forming in my beating heart  
I knew the meaning right away, we only yesterday were worlds apart"_

_-Warm Waters, Banks_

* * *

"Malcom! You can't be serious!" Ellie shouted at her husband as he packed his duffle bag.

Alex was watching his father pack his bag while his step mother only ran her hands through her messy brown locks. Mute was on her bed, with head phones over her head while listening to an IPod she 'found' today. Technically, it was just laying in the street and she couldn't resist. The music on this iPod was good. The song playing was called, "_Lay Me Down"_ by some guy named Sam Smith. It was funny to her that people had the time to write such words of love and affection. People are too busy trying to survive now. No one has the time to write poetry of flowers and how lovely a woman looked in a sundress.

"I have to talk to their leader! End of story!" Malcom replied.

Ellie only shock her head, "You aren't taking HER!"

Malcom tossed his bag over his shoulder, "She can speak their language, I NEED HER. Humanity needs her!"

"This family NEEDS her!" Ellie nearly shouted but she held her angry back. "What if they kill you both?! He told us, humans, to stay away. Why do you feel like you can speak to them!? They are the reason that my…my…" her voice trailed off and her eyes averted to the side.

Malcom's eyes softened and her gripped Ellie's arms. "I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

Ellie only nodded and soft sniffle escaped her. Malcom placed a kiss on her forehead and walked past her. His son only looked at him and his eyes averted to the floor below.

"Be…careful, dad." Alex mumbled and walked down the hallway toward his run.

Malcom walked into Mute's room and she was still on her bed. Her feet were dangling over the edge and moving to the beat of the song, "_Warm Waters (Snakeships Remix)"_ by Banks. He knocked loudly on the wall causing her to open her eyes and see him at her door frame. She removed the head phones from her head and only raised a brow at him.

"We need to go and find the apes," Malcom spoke to her.

Mute only rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk. She thought he was joking, a sadistic joke. But, the smirk disappeared from her face when his expression didn't change. Oh, he was serious. Mute only raised her hands up in confusion.

"We have to talk to them. You and I both know we need those generators up and running for our way of life to stay the same." He said to her and she lowered her head with a nod.

He was right, without those generators it would be true chaos. Besides, how would charge this new ipod of hers without electricity?

She pointed to herself and raised her hands in confusion.

"I need you because you know sign and they know sign. It will make conversation…._easier_." Malcom answered.

That was an **understatement.**

A well minded person would have denied this command from Malcom but she was interested. Interested in the apes. Yes, they terrified her. Yet, at the same time they interested her. Perhaps because they are the only living things that could possibly communicate with her. It's been years since she has had a conversation with another human.

She only nodded once and stood up.

"Pack a bag, might take us a while to get to their camp." Malcom ordered the girl and left her alone.

She grabbed her book bag and threw her iPod into the bag first. Then she threw in a hair brush along with three hair ties. She threw sweat pants and extra underwear just in case they had to cross a river and her clothes got soaked. Her blue eyes noticed the journal on her desk and she tossed it in the bag along with a pencil. She zipped it up and threw it over her shoulders. She gathered all her black locks and tied it in a ponytail. Her hair was messy since she hasn't washed her hair in four days. The thought of running a brush though it, made her skin crawl. Wasn't all her fault, the academy was on water limit. Then, she put a hoodie over her head, hiding her black tank top underneath.

She met Malcom in the den and Ellie only wished them luck, and made them promise they would return. Mute couldn't but she only nodded. That was good enough for the woman.

* * *

The pair were walking in the woods and the rain was falling on their heads. Malcom brought a rain jacket while she only had her hoodie. Her hood was covering her head but her black locks were stuck on her face like tape. Their walk was very difficult due to the dirt that turned into mud. They had to be careful not to slip and fall. The last thing they need is a broken bone.

Mute was studying their surroundings and she noticed many sticks sticking from the ground that looked like spears. She knew that wasn't normal. The spears were multiplying by the moment until they reached fortresses made of spears and other sticks. In fact, when Mute turned her head she backed into Malcom because she saw three animal heads on the end of a spear. Flies were flying around the decaying head, and it was enough to make her stomach turn.

They walked through the first fortress of spears and she noticed the trees were getting taller by the minute. All she wanted to do was climb one of them. It's been a while since she climbed a tree. Sure, she climbed the walls of buildings a lot, but a tree was different.

Her day dreaming was cut short when Malcom literally started to yell, "I NEED TO SPEAK TO CAESAR!"

The girl slapped him on the arm, trying to stop him. He only brushed her hand away in annoyance.

Mute was too busy daydreaming to notice that Malcom had stopped walking, and she walked right into him. She almost fell into the mud, but she managed to balance herself. She gazed past Malcom only to see a huge gorilla looming over the pair. It was standing on its hind legs, making him appear larger than normal size. Malcom moved his arm outward near Mute, as if to protect her from the large gorilla. However, the gorilla landed on its front hands and roared at them. Then, other apes started to appear form the sticks shaped into weapons until it was hard to count how many appeared. Malcom placed his hands in the air, and the girl raised her slightly. Apes were moving closer to them, too close for the girl's comfort.

Then, before they could move, the gorilla grabbed both of them by their arm and started to drag them toward the camp. Its grip was harsh, and she feared her arm would break in two.

It was hard to tell where they were going, but Mute could hear apes shouting very close. Then, they were both thrown into the mud, and a slight groan escaped her. Her entire face was covered in mud along with her clothes. The apes were shouting and some were very close to them.

"KILL THEM!"  
"HUMANS!"

She wiped the mud from her face and turned her head slightly only to see that ape from before. The one with the blue eyes. They made eye contact for a short time, and the ape grabbed her arm, harshly. Mute glared at it and tried to move her arm out of its grip, but it was tight. The ape then released her arm, and gazed away. Did it feel guilt!? It was hard to tell with apes. It stayed close to her though, and she noticed the scars on his side that traced up to its chest.

She kept moved her hands over her face, trying to get rid of the mud but it was hard since her hands were covered in mud. Then, she felt a harsh thug on the back of her head and tried to turn her head but couldn't. She heard the ape with blue eyes shout, and the scream was almost deafening. She wasn't sure if it was shouting because it took pleasure in her pain, or it was angry that someone was hurting her.

"Humans….want WAR, Caesar!" An ape spoke, but it had difficulty. "Kill them!"

The girl tried to move out of its grip, but the ape's grip was like stone. Finally, the ape released her black locks and she rubbed the back of her head. The ape knuckled over toward the rock that Caesar was on, and it was the ape with the scar. Malcom started to stand, but a gorilla threw him back into the mud. Mute only shook her head that was a dumb move on his part.

The gorilla took a step toward Caesar, "Let…us kill."

Malcom and the girl only shook their head.

"We aren't a threat! WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU!" Malcom shouted as he kept his hands up. "YOU CAN _**KILL ME**_ IF YOU THINK I AM A THREAT!"

The girl just stared up at him, and shook her head. Malcom gazed down at her and nodded his head. Mute only pressed her lips together and kept her gaze toward the leader. If they kill Malcom, they will kill her too. She can't hide from this mob, or fight her way through. She is helpless.

"Why….you here?" Caesar questioned Malcom.

Malcom started to stand, but Mute stayed where she was. "We need access to the dam. It is past these woods. We need it to regenerate electricity in our city."

Caesar only stared at him, with an emotionless expression. Malcom looked down at the girl and whispered, "Sign what I said."

Mute slowly raised her hands and started to sign, "_We need to get to place…to live. Lights."_

Caesar noticed the girl's signs and nodded at her.

"Show me," he spoke to both of them and raised his hand for the girl to stand up.

She started to stand up, but nearly slipped in the mud. Then, a hand grabbed her from the back to prevent her from slipping. She turned her head slightly only to see an ape, not the one with blue eyes. But, the one from the day where Craver almost shot the apes. The one with blue eyes was close to the ape that was holding her up and it shook its head at the other. As if it was disappointed that the ape helped her up. This ape had darker fur and white along its chin. Mute only nodded at the ape and signed, "_thank you_", quickly. Both the apes were surprised at her sign, it was written on its face but it nodded. The ape with the blue eyes looked away while the other kept its gaze on her. The ape released her and she wiped some dirt from her bare knees.

The girl stood beside Malcom and she only looked up at him with anger written on her dirty face.

"This will work, **trust me**." He whispered to her.

Mute only sighed loudly but nodded. That word, trust, does not exist in her vocabulary.

The apes that were once a mob have left the humans, but kept an eye on them. Only a few remained. The gorilla, the chimp with blue eyes, the ape who helped her up, an orange ape, and the ape with the large scar on its face. Mute didn't look at any of them, especially not the ape with the scar. It made her nervous. Caesar walked over to them, and pointed at the girl. Mute took a step back, and felt her heart rate double.

"Name…" Caesar whispered.

Mute only shook her head and signed, "_Can not…speak."_

Malcom didn't know she already answered herself, "She can't speak. We just call her Mute, she…never told us her real name."

Caesar only nodded at them, "Come, show me…lights."


	5. Trade

Author's Note: To people who have reviewed my story, I am so thankful. To be honest, I didn't think this would get such a following. I just had this story in my head since I saw the movie. Now, I need to tell some of you. Yes, I am interested in Blue Eyes and Mute (not telling true name yet). However, she is very young, 14 and we all know what it was like to be 14. Impulsive and know-it-all with an attitude. Also, I am aware the apes' intelligence is above average for their species but I am not sure how they view attraction and love. I will play around with this concept. Also, I'm not rushing their relationship. They are teenagers and forming friendship is hard, let alone relationships. I plan to write from Blue Eyes' POV one of these days, but not sure if you guys would be interested. So, if you read this leave something in the review because if you guys think that is cool, then I shall do it.

I am trying to keep my loyal fans well fed. I finished this in one sitting and while very sleepy, so if there are spelling issues you know why. I've done my research on sign language and the concept of "are" doesn't exist. So, if the sentences are 'confusing' that is why. When people sign a sentence such as, "They are 14 fish", they just sign "there 14 fish". People will sign are for indeed, but mostly sign true for the place of it.

* * *

"_born with a void, hard to destroy with love or hope_  
_built with a heart, broken from the start_  
_and now i die slow"  
-Valley of Dolls, Marina and Diamonds._

* * *

Mute was sitting on the edge of the river, trying to brush her matty and wet black hair. The comb refused to glide through the knots. Her hoodie was tied around her waist, and it felt like an extra ten pounds due to all the water the cotton absorbed. Her long, curly hair nearly touched the lower end of her back as she tried to brush her hair. Malcom was standing beside her, keeping his arms crossed over his drenched rain coat. The girl kept trying to brush her hair, but it was proving to be very difficult.

Malcolm turned suddenly when he heard loud footsteps behind him. Caesar, an orange ape (an orangutan, maybe? She isn't sure) , the chimp with the scars and blue eyes, and two other apes were behind the humans.

"Lights…?" Caesar questioned and Malcolm nodded at least six times.

"Yes…Yes, I will show you…all." He answered.

Mute stood up with the comb in her matted hair, well, it was stuck in her matted hair. She ripped it out of her hair and opened her mouth to let out a scream, nothing came out, of course. It hurt, and her face spoke without sound. The comb had left over hair and she stared at it dumbfounded. She needed to wash her hair and soon.

The girl tossed the comb into her book bag and threw it over her now bare shoulders. She removed her hair tie from her wrist and threw her curly, matty black hair into a high ponytail. Malcolm nodded at her and they started to walk along the river.

As Mute walked, she noticed just how tired she was. She was in the back of the group while Caesar, the orange ape, and another dark furred ape stayed near Malcolm. She didn't realize she was with the ape with the scar and the one who helped her from falling. The one with the scar made her nervous, only slightly. It did grab her arm violently when she and Malcom got to the village just a few hours ago. Yet, when she met it in the woods, it wasn't violent and only frightened by Craver.

What changed? Perhaps seeing a human with a gun?

Malcolm stopped the group multiple times only to ensure he was heading in the right direction. Sometimes, she was close to running into the apes but always managed to stop herself. While he was getting his directions right, Mute rubbed her eyes many times and a small yawn escaped her. She leaned down and rubbed her tired legs, hoping to wake them up.

She noticed the two younger apes communicating in sign, she watched it from the side.

"_No, humans bad."  
"She….not bad."  
"Humans evil, Ash"_

Mute finally just stared at them until they looked at her. Her brows furrowed into the crease of her forehead and her lips pouted out. She slowly signed at them.

"_I know…what you saying."_

The apes just stared at her in disbelief. The ape with the white along its chin signed at her.

"_You know sign"_

Mute only rolled her dark blue hues_, "Obviously."_ She made sure to emphasize when her hands went outward. She then gazed forward, ending their awkward conversation.

Malcolm started to walk again and the group followed him. Their travel was silent, which was fine with the girl. A few birds were singing above them in the trees, and she gazed up toward the trees. All she wants to do is climb one. ONE. Is that too much to ask for?

Malcolm stopped walking and was at the edge of the river, and pointed to the other side.

"The dam is over on that side. We just….need a way across. But, I don't trust this river, it looks deeper than it appears."

Mute and the apes looked around. The last thing she wanted to do was swim across a river and get even more drenched. The girl saw a dead tree leaning against another tree. That was their key across the water. She walked past the apes and grabbed Malcolm, pointing at the dead tree. Then, before he could say anything she walked off by herself. Once she was in front of the tree, she threw her book bag down and scanned the tree for a place to climb. She jumped up and her fingers clawed into the bark. Thankfully, there were sturdy limbs that she climbed up to ensure she wouldn't fall. She kept climbing, but she nearly missed her footing. She heard a few chimp like cries, unsure if it was of worry or hope she would fall to her death. She however kept climbing until she saw the dead tree leaning against the tree she was climbing.

She found a very sturdy limb, one she could nearly stand one. Once she knew the limb wasn't going to break under her weight she walked over to the log and gripped to the limb, pushing her mountain boots against the dead log. It was heavier than it appeared. She kept pushing until it finally fell toward the river. It landed with a boom, causing the birds to fly away in a fright. Mute climbed down and jumped down once she was close enough to the ground.

Malcom only nodded at her, "Good job. Let's get across that river."

Everyone walked across the log and jumped into the water just to walk to the shore. Mute's face expressed annoyance because her shoes were getting very wet. Probably going to get some sort of fungus growing from her wet socks.

Just a few more minutes and the group reached the dam. It was covered in moss and ivy on the outside. The inside wasn't any better. As they walked, she feared she would fall through the floor and into some machine made of saws. In fact, some steam appeared from the floor and scared the ape with Caesar while the orangutan chuckled. Mute jumped over a railing and gazed at the controls. It was all foreign to her. Dust had collected around the screen and spiders have made their home in the corners as well. How was this place supposed to be the answer to their problems!?

Malcolm walked quickly toward some controls and relief was written on his face.

"This is it! The generator controls!" He pushed some buttons, but nothing happened. This place was dead, no energy could come from this place. He sighs loudly and looked at Caesar.

"This is the dam, but….the generator isn't working." He spoke softly. Mute only shook her head and signed, "_clearly_" to herself. Malcolm didn't even notice the sign and kept his attention to Caesar, "I need men, maybe three to help me get these generators working again. This will make the energy work again in the academy."

Caesar and the other apes just stared at him, with no words or grunts. Malcolm gazed up to the ceiling in frustration and looked over at Mute. She was aimlessly braining her her long, curly raven colored hair when she heard him clearing his throat.

"Help me out," he spoke to her.

The teenager only rolled her dark blue hues, and pointed to her ear and then the apes. Malcolm only stared at her in annoyance. He knew what she was 'saying'. She did it Alexander wouldn't listen to him while they ate dinner, she was basically saying, 'they have ears'. Malcolm only glared at her in annoyance. She didn't feel a need to repeat what he just said, they can hear.

Mute stepped forward with one hand horizontal to her stomach while her other hand wiped across her palm, "_lay off_" was basically what she was signing. No one understood it, not even the apes. It made her feel completely isolated that no one understood what she was trying to say, but her facial expression gave it away. It was too slang for them, but it satisfied her annoyance with Malcolm.

He moved his hand in circle while giving her the evil eye. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to Caesar. "_We need ENERGY" _When she signed energy, the apes just stared at her, confused. Caesar made the sign, "energy" with a confused expression on his face. Mute realized that word must be foreign to him in that context. "Energy gives us_ lights_" She emphasized on lights with her signing.

Caesar returned his gaze to Malcolm, "Lights…?"

Malcolm nodded, "Yes. I just need a few men to help me, the lights will return, and we will never brother you again."

Caesar's gaze moved toward the girl who was leaning against the railing with a bored expression on her pale face and back to Malcolm.

"One day," Caesar spoke. "No guns."

Malcolm nodded, "Yes….of course. I promise no guns."

Caesar only nodded. Malcolm looked toward Mute and gestured for her to follow after him. As she walked past the apes, Caesar only put his hand up causing the girl to stop.

"She stay," Caesar spoke slowly toward Malcom.

Mute's dark blue eyes widened and looked down at the leader of the apes. One ape shook head and signed, "_no human in village_". The ape with the scars on his chest agreed by nodding.

Malcolm shook his head, slowly.

"No, she goes with me." Malcolm spoke gently, but the girl saw panic in his eyes.

Mute placed her hands together and her fingers rubbed against her knuckles. Her gaze moved to the leader and back to Malcolm. A habit she picked up when she was in the labs as a child, a nervous and very anxious habit. When she would wait for the doctor to put those sharp metal objects in her head to cure the virus that killed so many. The thought of the pain made the girl's fingers nearly rip at the skin at her knuckles. Her nail dug into the skin and she didn't realize it but some blood appeared from the small cut. She heard a soft coo to her side and she gazed down for a moment to see the orange ape looking at her with concern. Mute covered her small wound and felt the blood touching her palm.

**Malcolm won't leave her. He wouldn't.**

"She stay…make sure….keep your word. NO guns," Caesar spoke slowly, as if he didn't think Malcolm understood him.

Malcolm pressed his lips together and for a moment, Mute panicked. She saw in his eyes the panic disappearing, and they were softening. He would hand her over to them!?

"If something happens to her," Malcolm started to say but Mute shoved Caesar's hand to the side to step forward. Her chest was heaving up and down, she was panicking. She shook her head and parted her lips, praying for a word to come out. Nothing. She started to sign quickly, "_No leave, please. Please no leave. I am scared. No leave….not now_. _So scared_" She knew he didn't understand but Caesar noticed the signs, despite the speed of her signing.

"She safe. No harm," He reassured the man, but he spoke while looking at the girl. Mute only glared at the chimp and shook her head.

Malcolm stepped toward Mute, and removed his book bag. He started to remove items like soap, a small hand towel, bag of nuts, and a small first aid kit. He walked around her and put the items in her bag.

"You'll need it more than me," he spoke softly to her. The teenage girl only stared at Malcolm with hurt in those dark blue eyes. He was **LEAVING **her. "I will be back soon. You know how long it took us to get here. I have to get Ellie and Alex, and the others. I have to let Dreyfus know what has happened. It may be three days, shit four maybe…"

Mute's eyes widened, and she mouthed 'four days' back to him with disbelief in her eyes. He only nodded.

"You can take care of yourself, you did for….I don't know how many years. I know you will be okay, you have survival skills I would kill for. You'll be okay…" His voice died down and she wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or her. He patted her shoulders but she flinched away from his touch, out of relief and anger. He noticed her hand was bleeding due to the small drops from her fingers, he tried to take her hand but she slapped it away. She stomped her foot into the ground, and signed, "_GO!"_ and pointed to the door.

He only sighed and looked at Caesar.

"I will return as soon as I can," Malcolm spoke and then walked out of the dam in a light jog.

Mute only watched him leave and for once in her life, she felt completely alone. Someone she nearly trusted has abandoned her. Worse, she can't just run away and hide in the forest. If she runs away, Malcolm will never forgive her nor will humanity. They need the lights in the academy, and that is all on her shoulders. In a brief moment, she thought about just leaving. Just living in the forest again like she did after the lab was destroyed. Just don't return to the academy. However, that was too far fetched. The only weapon she has is a small pocket knife hidden in her bra, but it is not large enough to kill anything easily. She is a prisoner, and that feeling is **too familiar. **

She was too lost in her thoughts to feel a hand touch her bleeding one. Finally, reality set back in and saw the ape with white along its chin looking at her hand coated in dry blood. Ash? Was that its name? That what the one with blue eyes called it. Or him. The one with blue eyes only stared at Ash, she couldn't tell if it was disgusted with him or intrigued at he touched a human.

Ash signed, "_bleeding...cover, moss heal wounds"_. Mute only nodded at his signs and gazed at her blood coated palm. Who would have thought a small wound would cause so much blood to leave her. She rubbed her hand against her bare leg, hoping some of the blood would rub off. She stopped after a minute, only because she realized it wasn't working.

Caesar turned to look at her, and she shyly gazed over at the leader, "_Let…go home_."

Mute rose a brow at the word home, but only nodded. _"I follow_…" she signed slowly, keeping her gaze to the metal flooring.


	6. Night

"_I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower  
I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down  
Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer"_  
-You Know You Like It. by DJ Snake, AlunaGeorge

* * *

The ape named Ash was crushing some moss into the rocky surface below them. The other ape with the scars on his chest was watching them from a distance, but close enough for Mute to feel uncomfortable. She had her damp hoodie back on with the hood up, because it was chilly in the ape village.

Mute kept her now cleaned hand in her lap, watching him carefully. They were alone, while the other apes watched them carefully. She felt like all eyes were on her, and it made her extremely nervous. Sleep was out of the question tonight. She feared an ape would kill her in her sleep by ripping her arm out of its socket. Ash was finished crushing the moss and it resembled a paste, almost like glue. He put his hand out to her and the girl only stared at it.

"_Looks gross,"_ she signed with a skeptic expression.

Ash shook his head and signed, "_heal wound_".

For a split second she feared if she placed her hand in his, he would rip her hand off. But, in a moment of either sheer idiotic or courage, she reached over. She placed her index finger and second finger into the paste, rubbed her fingers into the paste, then applied it onto the small wound. It stung for a moment, then it felt cooling.

Ash stood up as she applied the paste onto the wound and the other ape with the blue eyes followed after him. They walked over to a group where Caesar, the orange ape, and other apes were resting. The ape with the scar and missing eye knuckled to the ape with blue eyes, signing something to it. The scarred ape's signs were too fast for her to understand so she ignored it. A fire was being built around them and she could smell something being cooked. Deer? Maybe. It smelled too gamey to be deer. Her stomach rumbled and she groaned to herself.

All she had was the bag of nuts Malcom gave it her just a few hours ago. She needs to keep her food for the next four days. So, she doesn't need them tonight. She had breakfast this morning, so at least she ate something today.

It was better if she just stayed to herself in the corner. She was far from all the apes, and the apes kept their distance from her. She feared them, and they feared her. All the time she was with humans she felt so alone, but _**now**_, she truly feels alone.

Her dark blue eyes were staring at the wall and noticed the alphabet. She was surprised to see that, but then again she wasn't because she had heard of their intelligence and saw it firsthand. A question traveled through her mind, could they all speak? She's only heard one speak so far which was their leader. There were some symbols that were totally alien to her, perhaps they were creating their own language. There were also words written on the wall, but a sentence caught her attention.

'Ape kill no ape'

She raised a brow at that, but she noticed a misspelled word to the side. Home was spilled Hume. She leaned over and rubbed the 'u', then picked up the piece of chalk and wrote in a 'o'. There, that was better.

Her attention was directed away from the wall when she heard something behind her. Mute only watched as the large, orange ape brought her two apples on a piece of wood. She did move an inch when it was so close she could feel his breath against her pale face. He placed the wood in front of her and she raised a brow. It didn't leave her, it only looked at her. Slowly, she moved her hands up and the orangatange flinched, as if she was going to hit it. She heard some apes hooting, but softly, as if a warning calls. Were they going to attack her? She hasn't done anything! So, she lowered her hands hoping to calm it and the onlookers.

She only signed, '_For me_?', very slowly, hoping the ape would understand.

It seemed surprised that she was trying to communicate with it and it nodded. '_Yes_, 'he signed slowly to her with its hands, as if it hoped she would understand. She couldn't help but to smile a little, but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

'_Why?_' She wanted to know why it was feeding her while the others wanted to kill her.

It seemed surprised by her word. '_You need….food._'

'_You hate humans?"_

'_I want to_,' the ape paused and just looked at her. _'But…I tell myself all humans not evil_.'

Mute only nodded, '_All humans not evil_…'

'_We see._' It signed back with a shrug of its shoulders

The girl leaned her hands down to grasp the fruit, she bit into it, and it tasted like paradise. She hasn't eaten all day and she just realized how hungry she truly is. In fact, tears started to form in the corners of her eyes from the horror of the situation. She was a **hostage**; she could be killed at any moment. Apes and humans hate each other. For years, she wanted to die because of the pain she had been through but now that she can almost taste it….she doesn't want it. A few tears fell down her face, but the hood of her damp hoodie concealed it from the ape.

Yet, when the water dripped down her chin, she heard the ape hoot softly. As if he wanted to calm her, or know why she was crying. She only wiped her face with her arm, getting the fabric wet in the process. A loud sniffle escaped her, trying to stop herself from crying. She can't show weakness, not in front of them. The tears stopped coming as she devoured the fruit in her hand.

She devoured the first apple and threw the core to the side, then started on the second. Her hungry slowly disappeared and she slowly ate the second apple. She didn't even realize the ape was sitting beside her, about twenty inches away, but still there. He was writing letters into the ground with the piece of chalk, and she watched him carefully. Finally, he looked over to him and she started to sign with her free hand.

'_Do you have aname_?'

The ape nodded, '_Yes, Maurice.'_

She was interested in his name. She didn't know apes gave themselves names like humans did. Did they name themselves or did mothers name their children?  
'_Named by your… parents?'_  
'_I was a circus ape'_  
She just raised a brow, doubting his words. He noticed her skeptic and continued to sign, '_I was born the circus until Caesar saved me from prison._'

'_Caesar_?' She signed slowly with a shrug of her shoulders

He nodded toward the large groups of apes eating, and she gazed over to the group.

'_Our leader_,' he signed and then pounded his chest. She kept her gaze toward the group but when she felt eyes on her, she stared down at the ground. Her parents told her to _**NEVER**_ look an ape in the eye, it was a sign of dominance and they would kill. She just ate her apple, but she noticed the orange ape signing to her.

'_How do you know sign_?' He signed to her as she chewed on the apple pieces in her mouth.  
'_Taught by older man_…' she paused and could feel the scars hidden beneath her hoodie start to burn. She doesn't want to talk about it, not to anyone or any ape. '_I….lost my ability to speak long ago…had to adapt_.' When she signed, adapt, the ape seemed confused by the word. So she signed, _'change'_, and he nodded.  
He seemed confused that humans could lose ability to speak, '_How….lose speech_?'  
She only stared at him and shook her head, '_Long story_…'

The ape just stared at her and nodded, accepting her unexplained answer. The two sat in silence as she ate the apple down to the core. She watched the sun set behind the tall trees of the large camp and listened as the apes hooted. It was so loud, but it reminded her of the academy. However, she's never seen a sunset so beautiful before. The walls of the academy made it impossible to admire the sunsets or sunrises. Besides, everyone was always too busy trying to trade for food or wash clothes to notice nature's beauty. Apes were starting to retreat to their dwellings, and the hooting died down. Maurice stood up, holding himself on his knuckles, and the girl only watched him.

'_Sleep_' he signed. '_I stay with you._'  
'_Good,_' she signed. She DID NOT want to be left alone to be killed by the ape with a missing eye or others.

She bit into her apple for the last time, extended her arm back, threw the core from her spot, and watched as the apple disappeared into the mass of forest. Maurice hooted a laugh from the gesture and she only smiled slightly at him. Then, her smiled disappeared quickly when the chimps were walking over to her. Her heart rate started to speed up from pure fear. Caesar stopped in front of her, causing the girl's heart rate to climb up.

"YOU….STAY. Do….NOT run away," the ape spoke and her dark blue eyes widened from the words. She knew this was their leader, she has been in his presume enough. She only nodded, three times to ensure he understood, and she even signed, '_I stay'_.

"Good," the leader replied and walked past her. She turned her head slightly to watch him, but her attention was directed toward the other ape.

She remembered him. He has the large scar over his chest, and the blue eyes. It violently grabbed her arm when she first came to the village, as if it wanted to rip off her socket. Then regretted its actions. They only looked at each other, and that made it much worse. Her heart rate was still increasing, because this one didn't say a word or sign to her. He was about to sign until, a loud hoot was heard from the side, probably from Caesar. They both flinched from the sound and the scarred ape fell down to his knuckles and walked past her. She turned her head slightly to watch the pair walk toward their dwelling and she turned her head back to Maurice.

She turned her attention to Maurice, and signed. '_Who was that_?'

'_Caesar son….we call blue eyes'_ Maurice signed back as he made a pile of hay for his bed and for her.

'_How he get scar?_' She signed, but the ape only laid down on his pile of hay. She thought he didn't see her sign or was just ignoring her.

Finally, he signed to her, '_You ask him_….'

The girl only nodded, pulled her matty black hair from the hair tie, and started to lie down on the pile of hay. She didn't think it would be comfortable but it was. She stared up at the night sky and exhaled loudly. Her eyelids felt like they weighed twenty pounds but she refused to sleep. All she could think about was how she would die in the village. Her eyelids dropped every so often, despite her desperate attempts to keep them open. Yet, somehow she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. UPDATE

UPDATE.

So, for people who have been sending me very rude messages and writing rude comments in my review. I implore you to STOP. I am a full time college student and I write this story on the side. Trust me, you will NOT get anything out of me from harassing my inbox or reviews. If I am not 100% interested in writing then I don't, because you readers deserve the best from me. I'm not giving up on this story, I just have other, more important things to deal with. Thanks for your loyalty.


	8. Eyes

"_Would you like to know, me better, baby?  
Then what you could show me, is better, maybe?  
Well, I sure don't wanna waste your time  
Sure don't wanna waste your time"_  
-Days With You, by Sinead Harnett

**Blue Eyes' Point of View**

Morning.

The sun over the trees awakes a few apes.  
Those who have work. Those who need to hunt for family.  
Those who need to tend to his sick mother.

So sick. Make her better.

His father refuses to leave her side.

The prince held his brother, Milo, against his scarred chest. The small chimp just looked up to his brother. Innocent within his eyes. He walked around the village. His uncle, Marcuie was sitting beside the human.

Human, female.  
She smelled like the pine trees, but in a foreign way.  
Smelled like dirt, comforting.  
Foreign.

Humans were bad. Humans were EVIL.  
That's what he's been told his entire life by Koba.  
Humans hurt him. Tortured him. Used him. All humans were the same.

_Right?_

Maybe.

Ash liked her. He touched her, and wanted to help her.  
He touched her too, but not in a good way.  
Forceful. Angry. Confused.

She looked at him with confused eyes.  
Blue.  
Like his.  
Like him?

No, humans different.  
Apes not humans.  
Humans not apes.

He walked over to his uncle. Orange ape still sleeping. Human still sleeping. They breathe the same. In and out. Out and in.

Milo struggled in strong arms, and the older brother released him. The baby chimp knuckled over to the sleeping girl. A happy gurgle escaped the baby and his tiny hands gripped the long, foreign fur on the girl.

Black. Matty. Long. Curly.  
Foreign.  
Strange.  
Unusual.  
Soft?

Milo rolled in the fur, holding himself in a ball as he rolled. The human stirred in her sleep, bringing her legs closer to her chest. Younger brother gripped to her fur, bringing it to his face.

The human turned onto her stomach causing younger brother's grip to be loosened.

Enough.

Walked over to brother, picked him up. A whimper escaped him, but he clung to the scarred chest.

Comfort. Family.

Does she have family?

Humans all have families? Father told him. But father lies.

Lies about humans being good. Koba right. Humans evil.

Yet…..how can she be so evil in this state. Her breathing is in and out. Out and in.

Almost like ape. NO! Ape and human nothing alike.

A hoot heard to the side. Blue eyes look for the ape making the sound, only to see Ash.

Friend. Best friend. Ally. Comfort. Family.

Time to go fishing.


	9. Bathe

"_If I told you that a flower bloomed in a dark room, would you trust it?  
I mean I write poems in these songs dedicated to you  
When you're in the mood for empathy, theres blood in my pen"-_Poetic Justice, Kendrick Lamar

Day 1.

Morning. She knows only because the warmth she feels on her closed eyelids. Soft hoots could be heard all around her. The sound gives her a headache, and she just wants silent. The sweet silence of sleep. Her dreams were nonexistence last night. For once, she didn't dream of the doctors and the weapons they used in her mouth or skin. Mute turned to her side, and stared at the rock of a wall in front of her.

It's only day one of her prison.

Will Malcom return for her? Did he just lie to her? Just leave her here with these apes so they can either let her starve or kill her by ripping off her arms. NO! She won't let that happen. Mute's hand went to the strap of her bra and felt the switchblade. There's no way she can fight her way out of here. Not a chance in hell. However, she could be stealthy and sneak out at night. They would never hear her and she would be safe.

Yet…

Her hand fell from her shoulder and her blue eyes just stared at the wall in front of her. What if Malcom does return for her? He just left her so he could get the others? He will return in three days! Just three days. It isn't that bad. Right?

Mute sat up and turned her head slightly. At her side was a wooden plate with fruit and a piece of meat. She turned her body toward the plate and poked the meat with her finger, to ensure it was cooked. The skin was burned, but it was edible. The girl sat up and her body ached from the long walk yesterday. She picked up the meat and started to eat it. Gamey, but not too gamey. It has to be venison. The grumbling in her stomach proved just how hungry she was. She ate the meat and drank some of her bottled water from her backpack. The fruit was an apple and a bundle of chicory flowers. She picked up the chicory flowers and smelled them. She bit off some of the pedals of the flower and chewed it. Not bad. Like a little snack. She ate the rest of the flowers, and as she chewed on the last one did Maurice knuckle over to her.

He grunted to her and she only nodded. Was that a greeting? She has no idea.

'_Thank you'_ Mute signed to him and pointed at the food. She could only assume that he was the one who gave her food. Who else would?

He only nodded. As she expected.

Mute shallowed the flowers and drank some of her bottled water. She needs to preserve it or she will run out. She isn't sure if the river water is clean enough for her to drink. As she turned to put the bottle back into her bag did she actually smell herself.

Her nose crunched up in disgust. Oh, she smells horrid. That's what happens when you don't bathe in three days. Her hand ran through her hair, but it did get tangled in the mess. When she pulled her hand back her fingers were coated in loose hair. She needs to bathe, and now!

Mute turned her attention back to Maurice, '_Can I go river_?'

'_Why?_' He signed back to her.

She made an annoyed expression. Why must she explain herself!? Maybe she just wants to go down to the river. Oh, that's right. She can't! She's a prisoner.

'_I smell bad'_ She signed with her annoyed expression.

Maurice only looked at her with a blank expression and leaded over to smell her. Mute moved her body slightly to the side, out of his way, mostly due to her reflexes. The large ape smelled her and a sound escaped him. It sounded like a disgusted sound，which made a small smile crack on her dry lips: but she tried to hide it. The orange ape got on his back feet and knuckled, starting to rise.

Maurice nodded and signed, '_follow_'.

The orange ape started to walk out of the compound, she placed her bookbag back on her back, and the girl followed. She felt like all eyes were on her and it made her extremely nervous. Her fingers started to dig into her skin as she walked behind the orange ape. Her blue hues glanced to the side to see the scarred ape, and the ape who helped her with her wounded hand. Mute waved to the helpful ape with her nearly healed hand. The ape moved from his knuckles to an upright position, and it seemed like he waved back to her. Mute cracked a smile, a very faint smile, but a smile nevertheless.

The orange ape and she walked out of the compound together. She sighed in relief once she felt the eyes off of her. It was the first time in a day that she actually felt "safe". The forest may be dangerous, but at least she can survive on her own out here if she must. The ape lead her to a large river with flowing water. The girl looked around and she remembers this place. She was here just a few days ago trying to catch fish. Honestly, she's awful at trying to catch them, but this is the same river. The ape turned to her and started to sign.

"_Stay here. No leave_." He signed to her. The girl rolled her eyes and just nodded.

The ape climbed back up the shore to leave her. Mute leaned down to untie her shoes and placed them to the side. She looked over her shoulder to see Maurice sitting at the top of the hill, but he wasn't looking at her. The thought of escape crossed her mind, but she pushed back the tempting images of her escape. She has to trust Malcolm, even if her trust for him is as thin as straw.

She opened her bookbag and pulled out soap. At least she packed the soap or she was going to smell worse than ape shit. She looked to the side back and forth before she took off her shirt, and her pants. Even if the Maurice is an ape, she has modesty: like all humans. She walked into the water and sighed in discomfort at how cold the water felt against her skin.

Her gaze moved down to her hand where the moss was covering her wound. Ash made the moss for her last night. But…why was he so nice? Her blue eyes stared at the moss and her brows furrowed. She honestly can't think too much into the thought. She began to remove the moss and look at her wound. The wound was basically healed, only a few spots need time to be healed. She kneeled down and placed her hand into the water, causing a hiss to escape her lips. The water against her wound stung like hell, but it needs to heal. The stinging finally vanished, and she removed her hand from the water to allow it to breathe. Mute started to bathe herself with the soap, washing all parts of body and splashing water onto her face. She placed her head into the water and started to wash her hair. The long black hair started to feel heavy due to her hair soaking in the water. As she was washing her hair, she felt something watching her. The girl quickly flipped her long hair back (basically a matt at this point), and turned the side.

Mute opened her mouth to let out a scream, but no sound escaped her lips. Across the river she saw the two apes watching her: Ash and Scar Chest. Her face started to burn from pure embarrassment. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so embarrassed since apes do not have a concept of shame: but she is. The girl ducked into the water, covered her chest, and angrily started to sign at the apes.

"_STOP LOOKING AT ME_! _GO AWAY_." She signed, and when she was done she threw her fists down into the water causing the water to splash her in the face. The two young apes quickly walked down the river bed, but she swore she heard hooting like laughter.

She glared at the two apes as they made their way down the shoreline. They are carrying spears….are they going to fish?

Mute stood back up once they were basically out of sight. She could make out their shapes down the river. She finished washing her body and hair, quickly. She walked back to the shore and sat down on the sandy shore. Her body needs to dry before she can put her clothes back on. Maybe tomorrow she will come down to wash her clothes, because she did not bring extra clothes with her. The orange ape walked down to her and the girl brought her legs to her chest, trying to shield her body.

The ape sat beside her. "_Why hide?"_ He signed.

Her face started to heat up from frustrated and embarrassment. "_Shame…"_ she signed.

Maurice raised his brow bone, _"shame….?" _He signed back slowly, not understanding.

Mute shook her head. How can one explain shame? She rose her hands up, but placed them back down while thinking. After a long minute, she raised her hands and signed _"embarrassment…"_

Maurice nodded. "_Human….embarrassed?"_

She nodded. It was obvious the concept was foreign to him, but he did not press the subject. He looked down the river to the younger apes.

"_Ash….help you."_ He signed, and she only nodded. He nodded at her. "_Ash….good ape, too trust….naive." _

Naïve? Maybe she is too naïve to let him help her that day. Mute only shrugged her shoulders, then raised her hands.

"_What about Scar Chest?"_ She signed to the orange ape. It took a moment for the ape to understand who scar chest was, but he hooted at the name.

"_Blue Eyes….hate humans_" he signed to her with a shake of his head.

"_Why…?"_ She signed back to him. The other one, Ash, was curious about her but the other one was harder to read.

"_Koba teach him….Blue Eye no listen to Caesar_." Maurice explained and the girl only nodded.

Koba must have been the other ape that she was so scared of. The one who looked like he wanted to kill her and Malcolm. He was terrifying. He has those scars and those eyes of hatred: like he wanted to kill every human he met.

Yet, why would a son not listen to his own father? Almost like Malcom and his son: Alex is too into his drawings Malcom would say and Malcom is too into being a hero Alex would say. She smirked to herself at the thought; seems they are not so different after all.

Maurice pointed down the river to where Blue Eyes and Ash are fishing. "Help them" he signed to her.

She pointed at herself with a confused look at his order.

"_Apes trust you. Bring food to ape. Food….trust."_ He signed. He stood up and made his way up the shore line. Mute watched him walk back up the shore with her dark blue eyes.

The sun has dried the water from her skin, so she can put her clothes back on. She placed her black tank top over her now dry bra and then her shorts over her legs. She tied her hoodie around her waist because the sun is beaming down on her. Her hair is still drying, so she leaves it hanging down over her shoulders. Mute looked down the river and frowned.

If she wants the apes to trust her, then she needs to do what Maurice told her to do. She has to help them. After she put her shoes back on she began her walk down the river bed.


	10. Fish

"I'm not calling you a liar,  
Just don't lie to me.  
I'm not calling you a thief,  
Just don't steal from me,"  
-Florence and the Machine, "I'm Not Calling You a Liar"

Day 1. Dusk.

The sun was setting over the lush forest, creating a red glow across the river. The sound of the water brushing against the sand was such a familiar sound the girl. The sounds of nature make her realize how thankful she is for her ability to hear. If the doctors took her ability to hear then life would almost be pointless. She was one of the lucky ones in the lab: if you can call her lucky.

Mute walked down the river bed to Blue Eyes and Ash. Her hiking boots pushing rocks out of her way. Thankfully, it has not rained or she may have slipped on the wet rocks. The two apes were standing in the water looking for fish. The girl stopped walking and just watched them. The two have not noticed her yet, and they were signing to each other. Well, the one called Blue Eyes was signing because Ash has the spear in his hand.

'_He say human bad'_ Blue Eyes signed to his friend. Ash looked at him and put the spear under his arm so he could sign back.

'_He not know everything'_ He signed with anger, because his movements were forceful. _'He not….your dad'._

The girl only watched as the two 'talked'. What were they arguing about? She wanted to know, but it would be best if she kept her curiosity at bay.

She kept walking over to them and the two finally noticed her due to the sounds of rocks being shifted due to her movements. Blue Eyes flinched out of her way, but Ash stayed still with his spear in his hand. Mute did not look over at Blue Eyes, but kept her attention to Ash.

"_Fishing?"_ She signed to the ape, and he nodded.

The girl looked around on the shore to see where they put the fish they caught, but there was none. Well, they aren't very good fishers because they have not caught anything. It is getting late, and soon the fish will not bite because they will be further down the river.

"_Need help,"_ she signed to Ash, but this time Blue Eyes signed to her. He knuckled over to her causing the girl to take a step back.

"_NO_" he signed aggressively to her.

Mute only glared at Blue Eyes. Their blue eyes met, and she could feel her heart start to race under her tank top. She was always told to never stare into the eyes of an ape, ever. Yet, here she is staring at one who has been aggressive with her before. The girl shook her head at him. She can't be scared of him. She can't show weakness to him. He's just an ape, and he can't fish. The girl took a step closer to him to break the invisible wall they created in their fit of tension.

"_You suck at fishing…."_ She signed to him and then pointed to the empty shore. "_no fish"_

Blue Eyes looked at the shore and then back to her. He raised his hands to sign, but then paused. His bright colored hues gazed around the rocky shore, but then back to her dark colored blue eyes. "_We just started",_ but this time his signing wasn't as aggressive: maybe because he knew she was right.

Ash just watched the two argue, and soon he knuckled over to the pair.

"_Help us….dark soon."_Ash signed to the girl, and she nodded at Ash: ignoring Blue Eyes. She walked over to the shore line and just stared at the rushing water. When she lived on her own, she had to find food in the forest, just like this. However, the water is moving so fast that she can't spot any fish, and the sun is starting to set as well. It will be difficult to find fish at this hour, but not impossible.

She turned her attention back to Ash, and pointed at the spear in his hand. She has to have the spear to catch the fish. She has tried to catch fish with her bare hands, and sometimes it works, and sometimes you just land on your butt in the water. "_Let me have…."_ She signed, but Blue Eyes shook his head and patted Ash on the shoulder.

"_No, cannot trust her. She kill us_," Blue Eyes signed to Ash. His bright hues stared at the other ape, almost begging.

Ash looked at the wooden spear and then to the human. Mute kept her hand out stretched for the weapon. Her dark blue hues looking into his hazel colored ones. The ape slowly put the spear in the girl's hand. Her mouth dropped and her eyes lowered down the spear: she was shocked.

She was positive they would not let her have the spear, because all she had to do was throw it into their chests and they would be dead. She cannot lie, the thought rushed in her mind. If she just killed them, she could run away and go back to the human compound: she would be free.

The thought was still fresh in her mind as she looked down at the weapon, but the thought faded away as her long eyelashes lowered over her dark blue eyes. This ape trusted her enough with a weapon: a deadly weapon. If the leaders of his village knew he gave her a spear she can only imagine how mad they would be with him. This ape could be killed because he trusted her enough with a weapon.

It was obvious what she must do: she must prove herself to these apes.

Mute gripped the spear in her hand, and turned her body toward the river. She stepped into the cold rushing water and her body shivered as the water brushed against her bare skin. The temperature has dropped quickly. She stood knee deep in the water and looked around for fish. It was still hard to see them in the water due to the rushing movement, and the shade of red lighting up the water. Yet, she stood perfectly still and started to feel fish brush against her leg.

"_She catch no fish"_ Blue Eye signed to Ash.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. _"Maybe….I think you wrong_"

Mute stood completely still and then she quickly drove the spear into the water. She brought it up and a fish was flopping insanely in the sharp end. A satisfied smirk was on her lips as she walked to the shore and placed the fish onto the sand. The fish was flipping on side to side as she walked back into the water. She continued her fishing until she caught five fish. The apes collected the fish as she brought the fish to them: one by one.

The sun set behind the trees creating a purple overcast. It was difficult to see at this point of dusk, and it was time to head back. Mute walked back to the shore and handed Ash his spear. The ape nodded at her.

"_Walk home…"_ Ash signed to her.

Mute did not notice the sign 'home' at first, because she does not use it often. Home. She does not have a home. She has lived many places, but nowhere has been her home. The girl shrugged her shoulders. Her pants were dripping wet due to fishing, but they were starting to dry. She will have to dry them in the compound when they return: hopefully she packed an extra pair of pants with her.

"_Lead_" she signed back to him.

Ash had the bag of fish over his shoulder. Mute let him walk past her and she made eye contact with the ape names Blue Eyes. She proved him wrong, and it felt good to make someone feel stupid (typical teenager thinking). The corner of her lips curved upward and she placed her hands on her hips before signing to him.

"_Are you going to thank me…"_ she signed toward him.

The ape tilted his head to the side, as if to ignore her, and walked toward her on all fours. He stopped an inch from her and signed, "_no_" to her.

Mute glared at him and walked beside him. "_You catch no fish_" she signed to him. His brow less forehead burrowed into the crease of his forehead.

"_I not feel like it"_ he signed back her, pausing his movement to sign back to her.

The girl rolled her eyes. _"Liar_" she signed back to him. "_You no fish. You bad fisher"._

Blue Eyes glared up at her, but did not sign back to her. The girl smiled to herself and felt the gloat set into her skin. Ash kept a head of them on their walk back to the camp. The girl's pants were drying, but were very stiff. She started to walk a bit awkwardly, trying to break the stiffness of her pants. Blue Eyes noticed and signed "_you look stupid"_ to her.

Mute glared at him, and stopped walking. The ape stopped as well. Mute threw her hands down in defeat but brought them back up to sign, "_You stupid. You no fish_."

Blue Eyes and her just stared at each other: neither one of them backing down to the other. The feeling of fear has disappointed from earlier today. She can look him in the eye and no longer feels fear. No, he is just like every other boy back in the compound. Boys always try to look and sound tougher, but they are just little boys. He may not be a human boy, but he is an ape boy. Blue Eyes was the first to break their eye contact and she just smiled to herself: she has won two battles against him now. Mute looked at his back but her lashes covered half of her dark blue eyes. She just noticed he is the only ape she has seen with blue eyes. Why? Everyone else has green hues or a lite hazel color. Why is he so special?

Mute crossed her arms but released her arms to sign, "_why you have blue eyes. No one does who ape_"

Blue Eyes looked over to her with wide eyes. Mute almost rolled her eyes at his expression. She may not be able to speak, but that does not mean she is blind.

"_Dad….is smartest of all apes. I am son. I am special_" he signed back her.

Mute opened her mouth for a chuckle to escape, but no sound escaped her lips. "_If dad smart….you should fish better_" she signed and then walked past him. The girl walked up to Ash who had stopped for the two to have their conversation.

Blue Eyes glared at her, but his expression softened as the two disappeared over the hill. He rushed over to catch up with the pair.


End file.
